Aquarion: Not Always a Wolf
by SilverDragon13
Summary: Gen Fudou said once a frog always a frog, once a hawk always a hawk, once a wolf always a wolf; but what if a human girl grow up as a wolf. what would she truly be? Neena oc sneeks into DEAVA to find food for her pack, what will happen when she's caught?
1. Chapter 1 Proud Wolf's Hearing

I was young when I started to live with my pack. Those Shadow Angel's took my parents and left me behind to fend for myself, or at least until my pack found me. Dessa mother wolf is the Alpha female; Makae is papa wolf and the Alpha male. Mother found me one day when it was really cold. I didn't have anything worm to use and I remember crying a lot and being hungry. I was sitting in an abandoned shed cover alone. She walked up to me sniffing me and liking my face. One thing lead to another and that night I found myself sleeping with three other wolfs. There was one young male, only a pup like me, another older male that was the Alpha, and one other female. They curled around me to keep me from the cold, as I was more prone to it without a fur coat like them. The next day I ate with them; after papa came back with food. I learned that the Alphas eat first followed by the second in command "the Betas" and then we "the pups" are allowed to eat the scraps. It was delicious, but of cores I also hadn't eaten anything in about a week or so.

Over the years I lived with mother and papa, I learned that working as a pack got you farther in life than anything. I had their back and they had mine. I'd scan ahead for dangers from the humans and they provided me with warmth. I had grown my fur by then. My back pause up to my knees were brown were they turned black. My stomach and back were gray and my front legs were brown. My head was matted and blackish brown with hints of read. Though my front pause and face were still bare I didn't mind as much. I also had a collar with my name on it from before I lived with mother and papa.

A few times the humans almost caught me talking in some weird language that oddly enough I could understand, and I could say a few things. Only the names of my pack and myself, mother, papa and some word that I'd hears the humans say; Aquarion. I could understand what mother and papa were saying too but I could also talk to them. But why could I understand the humans. But the thing I hated the most out of communicating with anything was those blasted Shadow Angel's. The song that they sing hurts my ears. Any time I'd hear them I'd end up with a pounding head ack and my ears felt like they were bleeding.

I got separated from my pack a few minutes ago and I was in the middle of tracking them down when I smelt them. They were the humans that piloted those machines that became Aquarion. There were only two of them; a male and a female. What were they doing around here? Normally they stayed at their cozy dean with food. FOOD, they had plenty of food. If I could just follow them back to their dean and sneak in; I could steel some food and track my way back to my pack. Quickly I followed the scent of the two humans three blocks away. Looking around the corner of a building I found them. The male was tall, thick, dark skinned and had brown hair in a pony tall, and the girl was average height, thin, pall skinned and had blond hair. They seemed to be heading back to their dean, so from a distends I followed them back.

The journey took quite some time, because by the time we got there it was almost night time. I knew my pack would be worried about me, but this wouldn't be the first time I hadn't made it back to the pack before night fall. I watched as the humans entered their dean through large doors, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to enter the same way. I circled the dean instead; looking for an opening that was less secured. At the back of the dean I found an uncovered tunnel leading deep into the dean. I made my way down to the end were I came out into a brightly lit trail with many other trails leading off it. Sniffing around I smelt food. I followed the smell until I came to a cavern. In the cavern were multiple humans that smelled like Aquarion eating piles of food. My pack and I hadn't eaten anything in a few days; watching them eat made my stomach rumbled.

I ran past the cavern intent on finding a stored supply that I could take from without dealing with the humans. And I found a cavern bigger than the one they were eating in; stored with piles of food that could feed my pack and the city humans for months. It was amazing that they had so much food in one place. I walked the rows of food smelling what would be best to take. There were some sweet smelling things that would just not do; sower things were a no too. There were things that were too spicy, salty. Everything was too pronounced in smell. I was used to eating raw, bloody, tender sometimes slightly rooting meat.

My hair stood on end as something shifted in the air. Looking around and taking a sniff I found that someone was coming into the cavern I was in. I quickly took cover in a shadowed corner. It was a male this time. He was dressed in green, red hair, and tan skin. He was crouched like a cat on the ground and he was sniffing the air. Then like he, himself were an animal he tracked my send and stared at my spot in the shadows.

"You know I can smell you girl, and you definitely don't belong here. Why don't you just come out of the shadows?" he said in that strange language.

*Why should I?* I said back in my language.

"Growling like a dog; how un human like."

*I'M NOT A DOG OR A HUMAN. I'M A PROWD WOLF.* I yelled as I pounced on him.

It did no good though as he throws me off him and went too pounced on me as well. He throws punches and kicks; while I bit and clawed. He was quite strong for a human, but still no match for me. I pinned him to the ground ready to rip his throat out when something knocked me away from my pray. My fur bristled again as I turned to face what had attacked me. It was another male; tall, dark skinned short dark brown hair. But it was his eyes that hit me. They seemed to look through me; like into my soul. I took a step back hesitantly; then I stepped forward pushing my wariness down.

*Who are you?* I said.

But he didn't seem to understand me. Huffing I attacked him; wanting to get out of their dean and back to my pack. My mission would have to be a failure. He held his hand out oddly and suddenly I felt the air presser change. Something wasn't right. I dodged left and a blast flow through the air. He aimed at me again, and I dodged right; again a blast flow through the air. I dodged around his attack for a few minutes making my way closer and closer to him seemingly without him notices. The cavern around me was a mess. Finally I pounced and sunk my teeth deep into his arm; blood ran down him arm and over my teeth and around the corners of my mouth. Suddenly he hit me in the neck causing me to yelp out in pain before I feel into darkness.

When I woke up I was in a different carven. Just how big was this dean of theirs? I knew they had a prity big pack, but this sized dean was ridiculous. Looking around I saw three humans in the room with me. One was the male that knocked me out, another was the one I fought with and the third one was new. It was a female; tall, blond, pale skinned. She was sitting in a set at a table like I've seen other humans do. Paper was in front of her. If I could barely fight the brown haired guy, I wasn't going to be able to get out of here with all three of these humans. I backed up into the closes corner growling in defense.

*LET ME GO.* I yelled. Again they didn't seem to understand.

"What's your name?" She asked first. "How old are you?" Again I didn't answer. "Do you have any family?" I didn't answer this either. Instead I asked a question of my own.

*WHY THE HELL SHOULD I ANSWER YOU? YOUR HUMAN; BENEATH ME.* I yelled

"She grows like an animal; Just like Apollo did when he was brought in." The female said. "She's exactly like a wolf. She believes she's a wolf. Her eyes, her stains; every mannerism is like a wolf." The male that knocked me out said. "Well that would explain why I smell wolfs on her." The one I first fought with said. But how could he know? He was only a human; his sense of smell shouldn't be that grate. "She must have grown up with a pack of them from a young age then." The female said.

*STOP TALIKNG ABOUT ME LIKE IM NOT HERE.* I yelled and charged the female. I didn't like the smell of her. She smelt like chemicals and death. But the male I fought first lunged at me; nocking me away from the female. I went to lung again when instead the other male intervened and pined me to the ground.

"Now what's your name?" he asked.

"Neena." I said in their language.

"So she can speak our language!" the female said excitedly. "How old are you?"

I didn't know how to tell them in their language, so I told them in mine. If I could talk to them in theirs for some things then they could in mine. *I've seen 14 winters.*

"She can't say much in our language." The male pining me said. "Her eyes tell me she's 14." "Okay, do you have any family?"

"Dessa, Makea, Remy, Caseal."

"Her pack." The male pining me told the female. Just then three other people entered the cavern. The two I tracked back here and another tall, blond male with pale skin. They all smelt of the machine; Aquarion.

"Aquarion?" I said bewildered that they would all want something to do with me.

"How does she know about Aquarion? She's a street rat." The tall blond guy said. My nose twitched as I caught another waif of them. "You mean to tell me she smelt it on use."

"People in the city do talk about it a lot. She must have heard it from them." The red hairs male said.

That's when those damn Shadow Angel's started singing again. My ears were instantly on fire and felt like they were bleeding. I broke free of the males hold, clamped my pause over my ears and started howling in pain. *SHUT UP, SHUT THEM UP.* Tears formed in my eyes threatening to spill over.

("What's wrong with her? Why is she screaming?" The female said. Suddenly sirens were going off. "A harvest beast has been detected. Vector Luna _ , vector)

"She can hear them before anyone else. She ears are extraordinarily sensitive; causing her harm." He male said. The female gasped. "You mean she's in pain because she can hear them…before anyone else?"

I was withering on the ground screaming in pain; I didn't even realize that the male was walking up to me. Suddenly his hands pushed my pause out of the way and he covered my ears, and I couldn't hear them anymore. The Shadow Angel's song stopped. I leaned back into him; he wasn't bad. I could tell that now. "Mother, papa *I'm sorry.* I said and closed my eyes, letting some tears spill over and down my cheeks. A few minutes later he removed his hands from my ears and I knew that the Shadow Angel's had left. I caught a waif of food and my stomach rumbled again.

"So that's why you broke in to DEAVA. " He said smiling.

My stomach rumbled again and I whined. His hand landed on my head and tusiled my hair. "Well if your hungry then we should go eat." He said.

Should i wright more or no. And if you have any ideas i'd love to hear them XD


	2. Chapter 2 Pet and Pack

Alright so I know I haven't written much to this story and I really don't know where to take this, so if you have any ideas you'd like to throw my way by all means I'll try my best. Also I'd like to note that yes school has started and college is no more fun than grade school. So the pressers really on me to try my best in both classes and try and keep my readers happy; though I've been on E for a while when it comes to writing. GO WRITERS BLOCK not.

CHAPTER 2

The food was just disgusting. The smell, look and the taste was just wrong. I thought I was going to die when I took my first and ONLY bite of the food. The minuet it was down it came right back up.

"Her body must not be able to handle the change in food." The death lady said. Everyone looked at her wondering exactly what she meant.

"Sophia's right. Years of eating raw foods purged any impurities from her body; whereas we are used to the preservatives in this food."

"So what can she eat then Gen?" Sophia asked whole I just nudged the tray for nastiness away from me.

"I think there may be some un-persevered meats it the back. "

I smelt something then. It smelt really good. Quickly I traced the smell over to the tall guy with blond hair and pail skin. He was eating something round and multi colored. I pulled my upper body up onto the table and used my head to push his hands out of way of the food he was eating.

"Excuse!" he sneered at me.

*Your excused.* I said softly. He jumped back at that. I don't know why. I ignored his stupidity and slowly nudged the plate off the table so the food fell onto the floor. From there I moved to the fallen food and began to chow down on whatever the small round things were.

"Looks like she already found something to eat; Sirius's sushi." Apollo said laughing.

"That's so disgusting." The girl that I followed her shrieked; causing my ears to ring.

*QUIT THAT SHRINKING GIRL. YOU'R MAKING MY EARS BLEED.* I yelled at her viciously. She jumped just like the blond guy, Sirius I believe his name was. What was wrong with these people? I went back to eating when she shut her mouth.

"Retched best." He snarled out. It was quit disturbing to hear a Human try to snarl. It did not suit them.

"Human scum." I snarled back. It sounded much better coming from me; a true wolf. After I was done eating I made my way back over to the guy Gen and laid down at his feet. He was my pet now considering he was one of the only humans I found worthy of my presents. The other was that Apollo kid.

"Looks like you have yourself a pet Gen." That lady that smelt of death said keenly.

I snarled at her. *Retched Human I am no once pet." She jumped like the others. Pathetic creatures these humans are. They easily scare at the smallest of things.

"Sophia she's no pet. In fact most wolfs chose their own legion with howm they find respectable. So in fact I am her pet." Gen told her.

"Oh." She said dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

That's when I heard it. My pack was calling out to me. I lifted my head up off my paws listening. They were coming closer. I got up quickly and started to trot out of the den we were in.

"Hay, where are you going?" Sophia said.

I just ignored her and continued on finding a way outside. I heard footsteps behind me vaguely but again ignored it. It didn't take me long to find the doors to the outside. I opened them slowly and trotted out finally seeing the full moon over head. I loved how the moon bathed the Earth in its silver shining light. It was indescribably intoxicating. Looking back I could see that Gen, Apollo and Sophia had followed me. By the looks on their faces they could hear my pack now too. Still my pack moved closer; most likely tracing my sent.

*Neena where are you? Are you alright?* Papa said.

*Neena can you hear us?* Mother called after papa.

*I'm here. I'm alright.* Just in the distance I could see them moving closer and closer to use.

So let me know what you think and again any ideas would be much appreciated and I'll give credit where credit is due. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Silver Wolf

Sorry it took so long, been really busy lately and vary confused and lost and OMG I wish parents were easier to deal with. Also been having some health problems don't worry nothing to freak out about just stupid insurins people messing up everything and lots of pain and blah blah blah. College issues as well and work and blah blah blah.

P.S. please do ignore my babbling just need to vent. Any ways if anyone was wondering I got a 97% on that paper I had and am holding so fare a straight 4.0 in this semester. And without any further ado the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out.

Chapter 3

*We're coming to get you." Papa called back.

As he said that my pack came into view. Papa was in front flanked by mother. Just behind her were Remy and Caseal. Just as I was about to run to them my ears began to ring again. The Shadow Angels were back. I covered my ears again but it did nothing. Gen ended up blocking it out with his hands like last time. But a silver glint in the sky caught my attention. Something was falling fast. I followed the path it would take with my eyes only to see that it was falling right on my pack.

*NO MOVE. MOTHER, PAPA MOVE!* I yelled out, but it was too late. The beast disenned right on top of them. Ignoring the pain in my ears I ran to my fallen family in disbalef. They took my family away from me again. Their bodies lay in ash and dust, mingled in tangled knots of un-recignizibul fur. *MOTHER, MOTHER!* I tried to wake her, but I knew that she hadn't made it; I just didn't want to believe it. I turned to papa; calling out in an agonizing cry, *PAPA!* Remy was right there as well; dead like the rest. I softly sobbed her names trying without hope that at least she had lived. *Remy?* But she was silent and unmoving.

My ears picked up the sound of a whimper. Fare behind her I could hear Caseal whimpering in pain. I dashed over to him. *CASEAL!* I yelled out with happiness. He had lived; I wasn't alone after all. A hand fell on my shoulder, stuering me from my thoughts. Gen stood there almost stoticly, but I could see the pain and sadness he had in his eyes. Caseal was alive though, and that was something.

I heard the rumble of the engines of the machines Aquarion fly overhead. The humans were going to battle the Shadow Angel's again. As I watched them fighting the Shadow Angel's and they were losing something inside of me snapped.

*WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING? WHY ARE THEY LOSSING?* I snarled out. The pain from losing my family was taking its toll on me, and as I watched them fall to the ground again I lost it. "AQUARION" and suddenly I was inside of some kind of room. That guy with red hair was sitting in some kind of wired chair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" He yelled only to be ejected from the seat and for me to take his place.

Aquarion separated into its three parts again. *Merge form Moon* I yelled in my language.

POV Third person

"When what once was is now able to transform into another." Gen said as he started at the giant wolf form Aquarion had just taken on as it howled at the foul moon. "And the silver wolf apers." He finished as he picked up Caseal to bring him into DEAVA.

POV Neena

I charged forward toured the Shadow Angel that was in front of me. I pushed a button down on the handle grips and twisted it so that it was now horizontal instead of vertical then pushed forward. The jaws of the wolf opened and the snapped shut on the Shadow Angels leg; Silver Wolfs head shook violently back and forth, tarring into the medal of the best in our jaws. Suddenly the Shadow Angel took its sword and sliced down; scratching the right eye of Silver Wolf. MY right eye burned and I felt the trickle of blood as it leaked down my face.

"Your bleeding." Apollo said.

I didn't pay attention to him as I jumped back from the Shadow Angel with a growl. Jumping forward again, I rammed into the best causing it to fall to the ground. But it picked its self back up, and slammed the hilt of its sword down on top of Silver Wolfs head. A splitting pain shot through my head blearing my vision for a second. In that second the best slashed at us again. I was able to maneuver out of lethal harm's way, but the edge caught my front left paw. My own began to bleed. Having slid back quite a few feet I had a bit of charging room and lunged forward again. At the last minute I dogged to the right then the left; throwing the best off grade. Then I jumped up and tore open its throat with a fears snarl. The Shadow Angel went down where Silver Wolf put its injured paw on top of the Shadow Angels chest and howled in victory. After the Shadow Angel just vanished like it had never been there.

I was breathing heavily and blood was dripping from my face and paw. Both of which felt like they was on fire and my vision once again bleared. Just before I passed out I heard Apollo.

"Are you alright?"

POV Gen

I had dropped the wolf off at the infirmary to be treated. He was the only one left of Neena's pack, and I knew that it was vital that he stay alive. Having been raised as a wolf for most of her life she would fall into a depression if he died too. There was a very high chance that if he didn't make it and she did fall into a depression that she would die because of it. Wolfs were pack hunters and it was extremely difficult for a wolf to separate and find a new pack to join. The other packs out there may not accept her; not only because she's not really even a wolf but because they see outside wolf as intruders and possible enemies.

After I was done with that I made my way into the control room to watch the battle. On the screens I saw that Silver Wolf was fighting hard but it was a struggle. Wolfs were pack hunters and often took down a kill with multiple members. But even as it stood alone it was a mighty creature; a path finder, and very intuitive. They would find a way to defeat this foe and become stronger. But as I watched I noticed that the cut that appeared on Aquarion also appeared on Neena.

"But how is that possible? How is it that as Aquarion takes a hit it appears on that girl?" Jean said.

"She is in herself a wolf and must have a pack with Silver Wolf." I explained to them, but as with everything I said it went over their heads.

"What do you mean by "pack"?" Pierre asked.

"One wolf does not stand alone most of the time. They hunt together with their pack; a legion they make with in a group of hierarchy, ranging from the strongest to the weakest. Though, on occasion when they are shunned from their pack a rogue wolf will stand alone. This is not the case for her. Aquarion's form Silver Wolf has made a pack with Neena. She is a wolf herself; having been raised as one most of her life." Rena explained for me.

"Yes but that still doesn't explain why she is being wounded whenever Aquarion is hit." Jean said.

"That's because she is the only one piloting the vector. She is the only wolf a bored. When a pack hunts together there is less chance of one being wounded, but when they fight alone wounds occurs all the time. If everyone on the vector were like wolfs Neena wouldn't be wounded because they would share the impact of the hits. Less damage." Rena explained further.

"But that's absurd." Jean commented snidely.

"And what's so absurd about it?" I asked.

"Well…I mean… it's just that she's lived with them for a long time. So even if the others could become more like a wolf this Neena would still be the most affected." Jean paused. "Wouldn't she?"

"That may be true, but if the others became more like wolfs also then Neena wouldn't have to take the foul brunt of it." Sophia said. She was checking on.

We watched as Neena plowed into the best; toppling it over, only to have it bolt up again and slam the hilt of its sword into Silver Wolf's head. With that hit Neena gowned her teeth together; obviously affected by it. But she didn't stop and saw that the Shadow Angel was bringing the sword down on them again. She jumped back avoiding a deadly blow, but the sword still caught the front left paw and again Neena's hand bleed with the wound to Aquarion. Having slid back quite a distends; Neena lunged forward, then dodged right then left; throwing the Shadow Angel off guard. Neena jumped and ripped out its throat. When the Shadow Angel feel to the ground Silver Wolf put its injured paw on its chest and howled in victory. Then the Shadow Angel disappeared like it had never been there.

I could see that Neena was breathing heavily in the cockpit, and her wounds were bleeding abnormally heavy. Blood was dripping down her face and off her hand. But she also looked pale and sweater then she should have been. Something wasn't right.

"Are you alright?" Apollo asked and just as he was saying that Neena passed out. There was something truly wrong with this.

"APOLLO GET HER BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!" I yelled to him. Those wounds were not ordinary wounds. They had to have been lased with something.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"She's been poisoned." I told him. Apollo's eyes widened then went back to normal. He carefully pulled Neena out of the pilot seat and took charge. Aquarion un-merged and Apollo flew off as fast as he could.

It didn't take him long to get back to the hanger and land, by then a medical team and I were there waiting. Apollo carried Neena off and laid her onto the gurney. She was paler then she had been; now she looked almost like a ghost. She was so covered in cold sweet that her cloths were socked, her breathing was getting worse. It was labored and getting shallower; she was practically gasping for air. The medics placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose trying to help her breath better. Another medic placed gauss over the wounds, but it just bleed through immediately. They tried putting presser on the wounds but it just kept bleeding.

Neena opened her eyes slightly, tears running from her eyes. Weekly she reached her right hand out to me. I didn't hesitate to take her hand; she had chosen me as her pet and now she was choosing me as part of her pack. She was reaching out to me for comfort as she had probably done with her mother wolf and papa wolf, and they were gone now. Her hand was as cold as ice; like she was already dead.

I watched as her lips moved weekly as if she was speaking to me, but no words could be heard. Then her eyes closed tightly in pain and she squeezed my hand crushingly before it went slake. Her lips had barely moved as she had tried to speak. It was hard for even my too figure out what she had said.

The medics rushed her from the hanger and down the halls to the infirmary. But no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get the bleeding to stop. Once we reached the infirmary I couldn't go in. Not until she was stable. So I watched through the glass as they rushed around putting IV's in for blood transfusions and fluids. It seemed as fast as the blood was running in it was running right back out. Even through the needle holes they made to put the IV lines in. They were bleeding just as bad now; with seemingly no way to stop it. What did she said?

Apollo, Silvia, Sirius, Pierre, and Rena had shown up at the infirmary. They watched as the medics rushed around Neena trying to stop the bleeding. Her breathing seemed to almost stop and she seemed to get impossibly paler.

"Do you think that…they can save her?" Apollo asked saddened by what he was seeing. They others seemed to share the same thought. Was she going to make it?

"This is something even I don't know." I told them. It was odd for me not to know something or at least have some kind of answer. Neena wasn't like most others. She had been human at one point, but somehow had turned almost completely into a wolf. If only by looks, she would be a wolf.

"Hun, take a look at that. The moon's red. It wasn't like that before the fight, it was silver." Pierre said.

I looked over to the window outside. Indeed the moon was a blood red now, were it had been glowing silver before. The full silver moon had rained a silver light over the outside world, where now the blood red moon shown no light, but glowed an eerie crimson blood red color. My eyes widened as I remembered how Neena's lips had weekly moved. The last word she had tried to speak held a vowel. It all made sense now. She had whispered to me "I need the moon." The moon was known to be a powerful ally to the wolves. They draw strength from one another, like a bond, a pack. She was linked to the moon as a wolf would be.

Without a word I rushed into the infirmary, and pushed medics out of the way. "SIR YOU CANT BE IN HERE!" one of them tried to yell at me.

"Move; I'm taking over." I said as Apollo and the others ran in.

"What are you doing?" Sirius said.

"Help me get her outside. She needs the moon; a full moon no less." I told them as I began to pile up the medical machines onto Neena's gurney.

Apollo wasted no time in helping me wheel her out the infirmary doors and out to the hanger again where we opened the launching pad doors. Her skin seemed to glow in the non-existent light of the moon. We waited to see if it would work; it should work, it had to. But impossibly Neena's heart stopped. Why wasn't it working?

As soon as I heard the long, drawn out sound off the heart monitor I jumped forward and began CPR.


End file.
